


short and cute

by tasteofdawn



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofdawn/pseuds/tasteofdawn
Summary: a series of one-shot for jaepilstory 01 ; the cat
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	short and cute

**Author's Note:**

> “the cat”
> 
> wonpil just wants to spend more time with his secret crush, jae. and jae has a tiny bit obsession with the little felines. so it’s pretty obvious why suddenly wonpil became a cat parent.
> 
> a/n;; jaepil are same age !!

short n cute #1

**“the cat”**

Wonpil is a freshman studying music in Seoul. He’s technically not scared of the new environment but he just really wants to fit in—unlike his experience in high school. Anyway, today is the freshman orientation day and a bunch of freshmen kids are gathered in the campus to sign up for clubs.

Wonpil just wants to sign up for the music club. So he hurriedly rushes to the booth and not seeing the giant man towards his direction. He stumbles but thankfully, the tall man catches him by his arm.

“Hey watch out, you okay?” _Fuck. This voice._

Wonpil could only nod, lost at words. He tries not to look up because he knows who this person is. The very same person he wants to get away from— the music club president from high school, popular, his competition, his one and only crush— Park Jaehyung.

“Kim Wonpil— a surprise to see you here.” Jae snickers after letting him go.

“Well, I thought you’re going back to LA.” Wonpil finally looks at him and his heart feels like it’s gonna fall apart.

“You know my plans, huh? Well, turns out I like it here and besides, I have my friends here, why not give it a shot?”

“Please… you’re all over the talk in our music club, Mr. President.”

The line for the music club isn’t quite long and before Jae could respond, a cheerful girl welcomed them in a high-pitched voice. She gave them both papers to sign up to and details about audition information to get into the club. They signed up quietly and as they finished and handed over their registration forms, Jae said, “I saw your program. Seems like we’re gonna be classmates in many classes, Pil. See you later.” He chuckles as he walks away.

* * *

Jae and Wonpil go to class together often. Their dorms coincidentally happen to be the same building so as much as Wonpil tries to stay away, he really can’t. On Tuesdays, they have an 8AM class so they usually walk together to the campus just as the early sun has risen. They don’t really talk to each other in their on-the-way-to-campus morning walks but Jae started a conversation on one Tuesday 2 months after they first did this routine.

“Why do you hate me?” Wonpil was taken aback. He didn’t exactly expect this kind of question, but I guess he can be honest (not overly honest, though).

“I don’t.” Wonpil looked up to say it directly to let him know he’s being honest.

“Then why don’t you ever talk to me or didn’t even like me being the music club president during high school?”

“I was supposed to be the president. I wanted that since I was a freshman in that school. But during junior year, you arrived, and… yeah…” Wonpil trails off. 

“So you’re jealous then?”

“Fuck no!” Wonpil says loudly. “I can’t control that you’re way popular especially with girls all with your height and looks so I really can’t compete with that kind of popularity. I’m over it anyway. I just find you annoying now.” Their conversation ends as Jae chuckles, agreeing with him. 

They arrived at the campus after their short talk. Once settled, the professor arrived on time, Jae and Wonpil sitting beside each other. Jae whispered to me, “There’s really no competition, you know.”

“What?”

Before Wonpil can ask for clarification, the professor started hushing the small audience to start the class. 

* * *

  
They both got into the music club, that’s pretty obvious. Wonpil is great at piano and singing. Jae is amazing with guitar and vocals. And both of them get along well now. Wonpil can totally say they’re friends at least. 

Which makes it even harder to get over him. His plan for university is to focus on his music and not be distracted by the cute tall blond who he keeps talking about cats now. 

He was talking about minecraft last Tuesday. Wonpil is equally talkative with his films and soccer. Jae doesn’t really understand but he just listens. Wonpil falls harder when he sends him soccer memes on kakaotalk. It’s not even funny, just “this reminds me of you” kind of messages. 

“I really want a cat, you know.”

“Then adopt one, Jae.” 

“I don’t know how! I usually just visit my friend’s house just to play with his cat. You know Brian from Class B?”

So that’s why Wonpil is at a pet adoption website looking for kitties later that night. 

* * *

“His name is Jeju.” Wonpil introduced the black cat to Jae on the 2nd day he adopted Jeju. He’s a stray cat but only barely a year old. 

They’re now in Wonpil’s room and Jae is way too fascinated at Jeju to even notice that Wonpil really cleaned his place for him. “So cute, he’s so cute.” Jae coos over and over while Jeju meows loudly. 

“Want to play some Mario Kart? I have a Switch.”

“Let’s play with Jeju more please?” _Fuck_. Jae really pulled off Wonpil’s weakness. His cute puppy eyes with the cutest pout in the world. Wonpil could die right there and then. 

“Fine.”

They played with Jeju until the sun sets and they had ramen for dinner and talked about their lives and future for music. 

* * *

It’s Jeju’s 3rd month birthday and coincidentally, Wonpil’s birthday too. But he doesn’t tell Jae about it. 

“Do you want to come over for Jeju’s 3rd month day? My treat, I’ll order some chicken.” Wonpil says while they are on their way to the music club assembly.

“Of course, wouldn’t miss anything for my favorite boy!”

Wonpil pretends it’s for him.

* * *

They were peacefully eating their chicken just after Jae took a million photos of Jeju. He said that it’s for memories and they have to remember this special day. Suddenly, there’s a knock on Wonpil’s front door. He motioned to Jae that he’ll get it and when he opened the door, there stood a delivery man with a bouquet of flowers. 

“Uh who is it from?” Wonpil asked.

“The sender wants to be anonymous, Sir. But I think it’s on the card.” 

The delivery man leaves after Wonpil says his thanks. 

He hurriedly gets the card attached on the bouquet and reads it. _Happy birthday, monkey._ He laughs at the nickname. It’s from his sister. The only person who’d get out of her way to give him flowers and call him monkey. 

Jae coughs at the sight. “Flowers?”

“Uh yes someone gave it to me.” Wonpil sets the flowers aside to return to the living room. 

“What’s the occasion? And from whom?” Jae can’t look at Wonpil and only focuses on Jeju and his leftover chicken. 

“Nothing, just someone.” Wonpil lies.

“Ah.” Jae was quiet after that. 

After eating, the atmosphere changed and Jeju was already sleeping. Wonpil thought it was time for Jae to leave and Jae noticed that as well. He felt guilty for lying but it’s embarrassing to let Jae know that it’s his birthday. 

“I guess I should go.” Jae gets up just after petting Jeju one last time for today. “Happy birthday, Wonpil.”

“Huh? How did you know?”

“I was the music club president in high school, remember? Of course I’d know.” Jae chuckles. 

“But there are like 50 members in that club…? Why do you remember mine?” Wonpil was curious about this. _Does he notice me, too?_

“Yeah, I mean you’re great at piano and you sing really well and uhm.. you’re…” Jae stops at that.

“I’m? What?”

Jae takes a deep breath and starts. “You’re cute. There.”

“Cute? Are you referring to Jeju?”

“No. Did you even hear me? I said, you’re cute. I… I like you, Wonpil. I only come here because I want to spend more time with you. I’m allergic to cats but I take my allergy medicine when I hang out here just so I have an excuse to be around you.

“And I know it’s your birthday and I want to surprise you with a gift but I don’t know what you like so I was going to ask today. But suddenly you have a bouquet of flowers from someone and yeah, I get it, I don’t have a chance at you. So now I’m just gonna go and sulk at my place.”

“Wait, Jae!” Wonpil exclaims before he turns the knob. 

“What, please if you’re going to reject me, just do it. I don’t want any explanation.”

“I only adopted Jeju because of you.” 

Jae tilted his head not unlike how Jeju looks when he’s confused about fairy lights. _Cute_.

“I know you love cats. You said you go to Brian’s to visit them. So I thought you would spend time with me if I have a cat around. And I love Jeju to death. I got him thanks to you. And the flowers are from my sister. She gets me flowers every year for my birthday.” Wonpil smiles shyly at the admission. “I like you, too, actually. I really do. I didn’t know I even had a chance since all the girls like you back then. I didn’t even know you knew me.”

Jae could only blush and took big steps until he’s in front of a blushing Wonpil. He gathered the smaller man’s face in his long hands and fit his lips unto the other. Finally. They pulled apart smiling and hearts beating faster and louder. 

“Didn’t I say that there’s no competition at all, Piri?” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ^^  
> please leave kudos, comments, share if you love this short fic! i’ll definitely do more of these, because i finished this thing in one night and i missed writing no-brainer stories lol ^__^
> 
> anyway thank u stream so this is love and continue to support day6 !!


End file.
